Lost Souls
by RoxanHolmes
Summary: If you're waiting the public transport at midnight, with only companion of Sherlock Holmes, can you daydream without him realizing what it was about? [Edited:2013]


**Warnings: **sex, minor drug mention, death, rape mention.

If you have problem with any of the above, you better don't read.

* * *

><p>It was dark and quiet, so quiet that she could easily hear his breathing and sense his heart-beat. The bus had to be here any moment and take home their young confused souls.<p>

And it would come empty and sick-lightened. Somewhere in the front part would be lying half-alive whore in drug trance. Almost empty syringe with dirty old needle would be found next to the body and would clang happily. Somewhere in the back side of the bus would be sitting a pimp. Around him, there would be some girls, most of them would be gypsies or run-away whores, who wanted easy money; almost all of them would be smoking of drinking low quality alcohol. Among them would be the new one. She would be no more than 13, and would have no idea of men and sex, yet the tanned guy promised good money.

The whole bus would smell of dirty; on the floor there would be rubbish, fag-ends, crumbs and old tickets, most of which would be outdated, yet used in this bus for the outskirts. The leatherette of the seats would be torn in some places, in other there could be seen foam and cigarette-burned holes.

They would climb in the wretched and creaking autobus, would stand in the round platform in the middle and throw disgusted glares at their companion in this late… most likely early hour.

He would bend and kiss her, this time he would be brave and would crave her really for the first time. He would lift her and would let her sit on the parapet of the platform, so she would become almost as tall as him. He would gently tilt her head and start kissing her neck, and then would press his pelvis between her tights, so she can lock her legs around him. His arms would discreetly go under her T-shirt. She would try to hold her moans… but only for some time, then she would let her voice cut through the air. Her hands would go down and undo his fly, one hand going into his trousers. He would laugh quietly.

The boy's hands would go under her mini skirt, one directly in there and the other would first get a little packet from his pocket, which he would give to the girl, and then the second hand would join the first. And the girl would, without thinking, let the tall, dark-haired boy deep inside her.

In this late hour, in bus of lost souls, in the companion of half-dead whore, prostitutes and pimp raping his new one, they would live their passion. They wouldn't see anything around themselves; it would be only him and her, first true time. Firs and most likely last…

They would come together, voices in union. She would put her head on his shoulder and would laugh bitterly – even then, he would never be hers.

The bus would stop, the whore in the front would be dead in her drug-sleep, and the raped new one would cry with voice. The girl would get off with the boy and the bus would go, taking the sound with itself. In the end only bitter laugh would be heard.

Her soul was lost as the souls of the others on the bus…

Bitter laugh cut the night air around the bus-station. On her face there were million tears.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her. "The bus's here, we better get on."

She quietly climbed after him.

"Sherlock," she whispered, "you have no idea what went through my mind this time. And, you know, it hurts…"

"Actually," said Holmes, "I think I know what you saw in your head."

And with that he bent and kissed her…

**The End**

* * *

><p>Yeah, another "what if I take my original fiction, translate it to English and make it sound like the main character is Sherlock?"<p>

If you can't understand what I meant about where they were on the bus, I had in mind the buses of Sofia's Mobility Center, they are Ikarus and they have this round platform in the middle, so they can take turns, without turning over.

I hope you liked it ^^

Edited: end of 2013, because of typos and missed words.


End file.
